The Courage of a Princess
by Layona
Summary: A princess in hiding is forced to marry Galbatorix, after she has been there 8 months she escapes...and finds something she wasn't expecting. Will she survive the meeting of the new dragon rider or will he kill her without realizing who she is?
1. Taken

Kyna looked frantically at the sky.

"Keeva, take your sisters and hide in the shelter." She said. Keeva glanced at the sky, seeing the king's dragon slowly descend for a landing. Fear gripped her heart. She grabbed her two-year old sister, Aislinn as she yelled "Searsha, grab that blanket and meet me in the shelter."

Quickly grabbing the toy Aislinn had been playing with she dashed through the shelter door behind Searsha and shut it, sliding the cross bar in place. She could hear the dragon land outside. Keeva took the blanket her 17 year old step-sister handed her and wrapped Aislinn in it.

"Just like we practiced Aislinn, stay quiet, OK?" The child quickly nodded her head excitement and fear on her face. Keeva handed Aislinn to Searsha who quickly climbed into a closet.

"If anything happens to me or mother, stay hidden, Galbatorix has had his eyes on me since I was 15 if he takes me it is God's will, take care of Aislinn." Keeva said gently to her sister/best friend. "Be careful Key, I love you." Searsha said giving her sister a one armed hug.

"I love you to sis." Keeva said as she shut the door. As Keeva started for the bed Galbatorix yelled " Keeva, if you don't come out now, your mother dies!"

Keeva stopped dead in her tracks. She knew her mother had told her a million times not to come out no matter what happened. But this they hadn't planned for, hadn't practiced. Keeva started for the door, she couldn't, no, wouldn't let that buffoon kill her mother and take another parent away from her and her sisters. She quickly went outside closing the door behind her.

"What is your desire, oh king?" Keeva asked trying to keep the hatred from her voice.

"Don't play games with me, woman!" Galbatorix yelled as he shoved Kyna away from him and grabbed Keeva's arm. "Get on the dragon, and maybe--just maybe, I won't kill your family" he said an evil gleam in his eye.

"What do you want with me?!" Keeva asked, trying to give her mother time to escape, but she didn't budge.

"If you're not on that dragon in five seconds, not only will you be severely beaten, I will kill your mother in front of you, do I make myself clear?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Do it Keeva, please do it. I don't want you beaten, please go with him." Kyna said.

"Mother? Please, I would rather die than go with the man who took away so much from our family." Keeva said frantically.

"One." Galbatorix said.

"Keeva go with him, for me, please go with him." Kyna pleaded with her daughter.

Keeva stood and stared into her mother's eyes.

"Ok, I love you mama" she finally said.

"I love you too, Keeva, with all of my heart." Kyna said, not breaking eye contact with her daughter until she had to.

"Two" Galbatorix said. Keeva quickly got on the dragon. "That's what I thought." Galbatorix said.

Then he mounted the dragon and took off.


	2. Fit For A Princess

About 10 minutes later the dragon landed in a large court yard. A servant came running over to the king.

"Welcome home your majesty!" She said curtsying low.

"This is Keeva. We are to be married tomorrow. If she escapes, its your life." Galbatorix said, watching Keeva for a reaction. She didn't give him one. "Take her to her chambers, " he ordered while walking away.

"This way ma'am." The young girl said. Keeva reluctantly followed. "So you're the one the king picked, I was hoping it would be me, being his slave is no easy feat." The girl said,

"I can imagine." Keeva answered. "What is your name child?" Keeva asked, for the girl was a child compared to her 19.

"Mona, ma'am" she answered shyly.

"Little noble one." Keeva muttered thoughtfully. "How old are you Mona?" Keeva asked.

"13 ma'am" Mona answered.

"Please, call me Keeva." She said, smiling at Mona.

They walked up about three flights of stairs and through so many corridors Keeva couldn't even begin to know where she was.

"In here." Mona said, opening a door and walking into a room.

The room had a large canopy bed against the far wall, one window on each side of it. To the left of the door stood a desk and chair, a candle, ink jar, quill pen, and parchment sad on top in perfect order. Near the window on the right was a rocking chair with ornate design all over it. On the left wall was a huge book shelf.

"Would you like a bath?" Mona asked.

"What?... oh, yes, please." Keeva said slowly as she continued to stare at the beautiful decor of the room.

Mona went to a door on the right that Keeva hadn't seen before. She gasped; the room had a huge bathing tub, a sink, a water closet, and a huge wardrobe against the wall. All the furnishings had intricate Roman Designs.

"This is amazing!" Keeva said, momentarily forgetting her reason for being there.

While Mona prepared a bath, Keeva went to the window and looked out. She looked towards her home and could see smoke rising from the chimney in the distance. How she longed to be there, to help her mother with dinner and care for Aislinn. Her mind drifted to a better time. A time when she wasn't alone, a time her mother smiled and laughed. It seemed so long ago. Keeva longed to feel her father's strong arms wrap around her and comfort her. She could almost hear him whispering to her telling her it would be ok, that God would never forsake her, that he loved her. A knock at the door made her come back to present time.

"Oh Lord, don't let it be Galbatorix." She prayed softly as she walked to the door and opened it. A woman in her 50's stood outside.

"Hello miss, I was sent to measure you for a gown, my name is Cara." She said smiling.

"Please come in Cara." Keeva said stepping aside.

Cara came in, took measurements, and promised to return with a dinner gown and bed clothes.

"Your bath is ready." Mona said "Would you like assistance?"

Keeva looked at the girl to see if she was teasing, she wasn't. "No thanks." Keeva answered smiling. Mona left the room closing to door behind her. Keeva went and slid the deadbolt in place.


	3. Dinner With the King

"Lord, I don't see anything that could possibly be good about this, but you know the plan, and you know what's best for me." Keeva prayed, walking over to the tub. Rose petals floated in the clear warm water, and candles lit the room.

* * *

Keeva was curled in the rocking chair reading a book when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Keeva asked from the chair, fully intending to ignore it if it were the king.

"Its Cara, miss, the king insists that you join him for dinner, I have your dinner gown and bed cloths." Keeva got up, setting the book on the desk and opened the door. Cara came in and set the gowns on the bed, one she folded and put under a pillow, the other she picked up and walked to Keeva with. She held it up to check the length.

"It should fit you perfectly!" Cara exclaimed, beaming.

"Well if it doesn't at least I'd have an excuse!" Keeva exclaimed, smiling sheepishly at the older woman.

"I hope you like it." Cara said nervously.

"It's beautiful!" Keeva said, and it was. The dress was burgundy red and had gold embroidery to accent its hem and sleeves. With Cara's help Keeva put the dress on and brushed her hair.

"We have just enough time to get to the dining room." Cara said exiting the room.

"This isn't a party is it?" Keeva asked, doubting she would be permitted, no, required, to wear such finery to a normal dinner, king or no king!

"It's normal, miss, just you and the king." Cara said leading her through a huge set of doors.

Inside, sitting on one side of a large table sat king Galbatorix, smiling evilly.

"Hello Keeva, sit down." He invited, voice low and smooth.

Keeva glared at him but took the seat across from him anyway.

"How is your day going?" he asked as if it was a completely normal day at the castle and he had not, only hours before, taken her from her home.

"How is my day going?!" Keeva asked him in a sarcastic voice. "My day has been the second worst day in my life!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh? And what was the first?" Galbatorix said an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You should know, you were there!" Keeva said pointedly. The silence prolonged and as it did Keeva's mind wandered. She was there again, the place she never wanted to go but could never get away from. She was helping her mother and Searsha in the kitchen. Aislinn was still in her mother's womb. Aiman, Keeva's father was in the fields.

"Keeva, go feed Shadow please." Kyna said

"Yes mama." Keeva said. She loved being in the barn with her horse. She quickly took off her apron and walked out the door. She looked towards the field where her father was working in. The sight nearly made her fall.

"Papa!" she screamed. Her father was on his knees, a sward protruding from his chest.

"Mama, help!" Keeva yelled running toward her father. She looked around trying to find the person who did this. Her gaze landed on a huge dragon, on the dragon sat Galbatorix. As soon as he realized he'd been spotted they took off towards the castle.

"Aiman!" Keeva heard her mother scream. Keeva finally got to her father's side.

"Keeva," he said "You must be strong for your mother and sister. The Lord is calling me home baby girl." Aiman said gently.

"No papa, its going to be ok, mama's coming you're going to be ok!" Keeva said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Something slammed on the table making Keeva jump.

"I asked you a question, woman!" Galbatorix yelled.

"Oh, my apologies your majesty, please excuse me." Keeva said, quickly rising from the table. Without waiting for the king's permission, Keeva ran out the door and back to her room bolting the door behind her.


	4. Battling Uncertainty

Keeva flung herself on the bed, the image of her dying father continually in her mind.

Keeva began to weep bitterly. It seemed her life was falling apart around her.

"Lord, what do I do?" She cried, "You brought me here, but for what reason?" Keeva shouted, "Have you left me Abba?" She cried softly.

"I will never leave you, my child." A voice said from deep within Keeva's soul.

"But what is your plan? Lord it can't possibly be good, the man that I am to marry tomorrow is evil!" Keeva said starting to pace the room.

"I know the plans I have for you, plans for good and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope." The voice said. "I love you Keeva, I would never lead you astray, I want the best for you." The voice continued, "Please trust me?" He asked softly.

"I trust you Abba, it's just so hard, you took away my father 2 years and 3 months ago and now I'm supposed to marry an evil king, it doesn't make since to me, but I trust you." Keeva said.

She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "I suppose I should go to bed." Keeva thought. She quickly changed into her nightgown and fell into the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

When Keeva awoke she felt ill. Was this the pre-wedding jitters her mother had always talked about or was she getting sick?

She forced herself to get up and her stomach growled. "Oh, it's the no dinner last night" Keeva said to herself.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Keeva asked, her voice shaking.

"Its Cara and Mona, Miss, we are here to prepare you for the wedding." Cara said from behind the door.

Keeva considered telling them she was sick, but this was God's plan and she wasn't going to interfere. Keeva went and opened the door, letting the women in.

Cara carried a beautiful white silk wedding gown with gold embroidery on the neckline. See through lace covered the silk with an elegance she had never seen before. It had cap sleeves and flowed just above the floor.

Mona carried a basket with an assortment of beauty products.

"Have I missed breakfast?" Keeva asked

"No, no, My Lady, Eefa is bringing it from the kitchen." Mona said quickly. "You'll like her, miss, she would make a donkey laugh!" Cara said.

"Shall I start your bath, Miss?" Mona asked

"You might as well, there is no avoiding this now. I'm in the dragons' lair." Keeva said turning and looking out the window.

Her mind wandered to her father's wedding to her stepmother.

It was a beautiful spring morning and Aiman was nervous.

"You would think that the second wedding would be a breeze." He said to Keeva

"Are you nervous Papa?" Keeva asked with a knowing smile.

"More than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs!" Aiman exclaimed. "Are you ok with this Kee?" He asked watching her closely.

"You know that I am, Searsha and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and you marring her mom is awesome!" Keeva said smiling.

"Are you sure Kee, if you say no, I'll call it off." Aiman said sincerely.

"Papa you have to marry her! She's perfect for you, for us!" Keeva said seriously. She straitened her fathers' bow tie, smiling.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Keeva asked, still trying to hold on to the happy memory.

"Its Eefa, Miss, I have your breakfast." The woman said.

"Come in." Keeva said absentmindedly.

Eefa came in carrying a tray with enough food to feed three people.

Keeva slowly turned from the window, the pleasant memory fading as she did. "Oh! I can't eat all that food, I'll be blessed if I can eat three bites!" She exclaimed.

On the tray was an abundance of fruit, fresh bread, meat and vegetables

"Don't worry miss, you don't have to eat it all, I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a little of everything." Eefa said smiling.

She carefully set the tray on the desk. "I will return with your tea." Eefa said quickly leaving the room.

By the time she was done eating, Eefa had returned with a tea kettle and a cup. She poured Keeva a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Drink this, the herbs will calm your nerves." Eefa said smiling sweetly.

Keeva took the tea cup and sipped the warm liquid. It tasted sweet and was quite pleasant.

"Your bath is ready my lady." Mona said.

Keeva smiled graciously. She went to the bathing room and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe a soak in some hot water will make me feel better." Keeva said to herself slipping out of her nightgown and into the tub.

The water had turned a pinkish color from the dried rose petals and the smell was heavenly. She sat back and relaxed.


	5. The Wedding

Keeva stood behind a closed door listening to the people beyond. She felt like crying. Not only was she marrying the most evil man in the providence of Allagasia, but she had no idea where God was leading her.

"Abba are you sure?" Keeva asked hoping against hope itself He would say no, but deep down in her heart she knew His answer was yes. Keeva took a deep breath.

The music began to play as the doors were slowly opened. It seemed like everyone in the country had come.

Keeva slowly began to walk forward, her white dress gracefully gliding across the wooden floor, its train following close behind.

Movement behind the alter caught Keeva's gaze. Her mother stood facing the now silent standing crowd, a knife pressing dangerously close against her throat. Keeva's pace slowed as fear gripped her heart. Thoughts of her mother being killed bombarded the stronghold of her mind, threatening to break the hold Keeva had on her emotions.

She wanted to scream but the only thing that would come was a prayer. "Oh God, please help!" Keeva said through a tightly clenched throat. She wanted to scream, but anything other than her plea for help seemed impossible.

"Hurry up!" Galbatorix said mincingly. His words freed Keeva from the stupor of her terror clouding her mind.

When she reached the front of the room, she could clearly see her mothers pain filled gaze as well as the tears streaming down her face.

"If you do not cooperate, your mother will be executed." Galbatorix said under his breath as he took Keeva's hands in his.

"If I do cooperate, will you swear to leave my family alone?" Keeva asked while silently praying he would say yes.

"I will leave your family alone… if you continue to cooperate." Galbatorix said. The evil look in his eyes was almost unnoticeable.

The ceremony lasted about twenty agonizing minutes.

She had always dreamed of marrying a tall, handsome, loving, Godly man but now all that was changed. Oddly she was at peace about the wedding. Soon the guests would go home and Keeva could go back to her chambers and go to bed. Or so she hoped.

"My lady, your mother is waiting for you on the balcony in your chambers." Mona whispered into Keeva's ear.

"Thank you, Mona." Keeva whispered back to the girl. "Please excuse me, Your Majesty. I will return shortly." Keeva said to her husband. Galbatorix waved her off like a small child, but Keeva didn't care, it was a small victory in her mind.

She followed Mona upstairs to her chambers. "Thank you Mona, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Enjoy the party." Keeva said to her maid servant. Mona curtsied and left the room.

Keeva bolted the door and went to the balcony. "Mama!" Keeva said running into her mothers open arms.

"Keeva, darling! Are you alright?" Kyna asked her daughter hugging her tightly.

"Im fine mama, are you alright?" Keeva asked seeing a trickle of dry blood on her mother's throat.

"Yes dear, its just a scratch. Nothing to worry about." Kyna said

"Its there any particular reason you wanted to see me mother?" Keeva asked

"Yes, there was." Kyna said her expression grave. " The king wanted me to talk to you…" She began, then stopped.

"what ever it is mother, I can handle it." Keeva reassured her mother.

"He said that if you didn't do what he wanted he would beat you, and if that didn't work he would kill you, and then…" Her mother stopped there.

"What else did he say mother?" Keeva asked fearing the answer.

"He said he would force Searsha to marry him." She finished in a rush.

"Don't worry mother, he will never touch Searsha, Never!" Keeva said strongly. "I will do what he asks of me." Keeva said silently praying that she would have the strength to carry out her promise.

Keeva sat by King Galbatorix and tried to eat, but she was too nervous.

Her mother had left about an hour earlier to care for Aislinn and Searsha. She tried to think about what her mother had said, but it filled her heart with fear.

Within minutes of Keeva's return the wedding guests had left. Galbatorix left the room and Keeva was whisked away in her own thoughts.

"Milady?" Cara said gently touching her new mistress's arm.

Keeva jumped. "Yes?" she asked after seeing that it was Cara, not Galbatorix who held her arm.

"The King wishes to see you." Cara said.

"Alright, where is he?" Keeva asked looking around the now empty room, a feeling of dread rising in her chest at not seeing him standing somewhere close.

"In his chambers, milady." Cara said.

Keeva's head spun, she felt like she was going to be sick! Slowly she followed Cara to Galbatorix's door not sure whether she would come out dead or alive.


	6. Planning the Impossible

Keeva was trying to pick up a book off the floor when there was a knock on her door. She no longer feared that it was Galbatorix, she had learned that he didnt knock he just barged right in. "Who is it?"Keeva asked slowly straightening.

"Its Mona, Milady." The voice from the other side of the door said.

Keeva went and opened the door. "Come in!" Keeva said hugging the girl. Mona returned the hug, but not as freely as the other woman gave it.

"Is something bothering you?" Keeva asked the girl.

"You know me well Keeva." Mona said as she walked across the room to the second rocking chair Keeva had had brought to her room, and sat down.

Keeva again tried to stoop to pick up the book but was afraid if she got down that low she wouldn't be able to rise.

"I'll get it Key." Mona said laughing. As she picked up the book she read the title. "Time passes quickly. Now let me see..." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"If I am counting correctly, I have picked this very book up 16 times in the last 8 months." Mona said a gleam in her eyes.

"How are you feeling today Keeva?" She asked her mistress.

"Tired," Keeva answered. " I never would have guessed that carrying around a few extra pounds would be so exhausting. Now I know what mother was talking about when she said Aislinn made her tired even before she was born." Keeva said lovingly rubbing her swollen womb.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Mona asked, an excited smile gracing her lips.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I decided on Elaina Marie for a girl and James Alexander for a boy." Keeva said smiling. "Now, what is bothering you?" Keeva asked her voice suddenly serious as she sat down in the rocking chair across from Mona.

"Cara and I have been talking and we both agree that you need to run away." Mona said in a rush.

She had learned that she could speak her mind with Keeva and did not fear her response.

"Run away?" Keeva asked. "Even if I wanted to, I have 24 hour guards, even when I'm in the garden and the wall around the garden is 10 feet tall!" Keeva said, but even as she voiced her protests, the fear for her unborn baby voiced its approval.

"We thought about that too." Mona said to Keeva. "There is an army patrol leaving in one hour, they have news of the new rider. My friend is supposed to accompany them, but is ill. Take his uniform and horse and go with them. Cara and I will cover for you." Mona said. She wore an excited smile on her face at the chance of escape for her mistress.

Cara and Mona both knew the cruelty with which Galbatorix treated his new wife both had seen the cuts and bruises Keeva tried to hide and would rather die than see her or the baby harmed by him.

"What about you? If I escape the King will have you killed." Keeva said. "And what of my Mother and sisters? They too will be in danger." Keeva continued to voice her doubts.

"Once you leave, Mona and I will be free to escape, we will go to your farm and take your family with us, we will meet you at the Blackwood forest, and then continue on to the Vardon, they will protect us."

Keeva nodded slowly, sure now that this was Gods plan.


	7. Escape!

A.N. Sorry this is so short, I will write more in the next day or two. I'm at work and forgot my flash drive so I couldn't save it and had to post it. Thank you for your patience and your reviews! God bless!

* * *

Keeva's heart beat rapidly as she and Mona made for the stable. Mona's friend Reilly had hidden the cloths in the stall with his horse, and told the girls where to find them.

Quickly donning the uniform, Keeva put her hair in a bun and slipped on the helmet. "Good thing I brought this pillow." Mona said "You look like a pregnant guy, rather than a fat one." Keeva and Mona burst out laughing but quickly grew silent as they heard people outside the stable.

"Quick take off the tunic and add the pillow, I also brought a belt to hold it in place." Mona helped her Mistress tighten the belt. Keeva slipped the tunic back on just as the men came into view.

"Quick, hide the dress and shoes." Keeva whispered urgently to her friend. Mona dropped the saddle over them and knelt as if fixing a strap.

"Hurry up in there, we move out in 5 minutes." The commander told her gruffly. "Yes sir." Keeva said making her voice sound as much like a man's as she possibly could. The commander gave her a hard look, shrugged and moved on.

Keeva sighed in relief and quickly grabbed the saddle bag of the hook. After Mona had packed her cloths she saddled the horse and helped Keeva onto it.

"God be with you Milady. We will be praying." Mona said as she opened the gait and led the horse out.

"Thank you Mona, be careful and leave as soon as you get a chance." Keeva said squeezing Mona's extended hand.

"I will, don't worry about us." Mona answered, squeezing Keeva's hand in return.

As Keeva turned the horse to head for the door, Mona hurriedly left through the back.

_Lord I hope this is Your plan, cuz if it's not…. were in trouble. Please keep us safe._

Keeva led her horse out of the stable and towards the gate where a long line of uniformed soldiers waited to leave.

She took a spot at the end of the assembly and waited.


	8. Death Valley

The minutes seemed to drag by, finally the order to move out was given and the gates were opened.

Keeva gave her horse a nudge and followed the man in front of her.

Within seconds Keeva was outside the gate. She forced her gaze to stay straight ahead, even though she desperately wanted to turn around and make sure the plan was working perfectly.

The morning passed without incident.

Just before they stopped for lunch, Keeva saw two people walking down the road.

The order to halt was given. From were Keeva sat she could see and hear everything going on.

"Where are you headed?" The commander asked the man.

He was tall with dirty blond hair. His eyes were the color of a deep mountain pool, so blue you could get lost in them. He was dresses in tattered clothes, though he did not look like a peasant. He carried a large bag.

"I asked you a question, where are you heading?" The commander repeated, hand now on his sword.

"My apologies sir," The man said bowing slightly. "We are on our way to Redhaven."

The commander looked from him to the woman standing beside him. "What are your names?" He asked a suspicious look crossing his face.

"Better yet, what is in the bag?" The commander asked as he dismounted the horse.

He reached out and tried to grab it, but the man held it back. Trying again the commander got a piece and began to pull.

Suddenly the bag ripped and armor spilled out! The armor had the mark of the Vardon on it, as well as the dragon rider symbol.

Before Keeva realized what was happening, the commander was dead and the man and woman were leaping from horse to horse killing those on them.

Keeva turned her mount and broke into a gallop.

Seconds later Keeva felt the horse trip, felt herself flying through the air, she covered her belly with her arms and tried to turn so her feet would hit first, hopefully sparing her unborn babe.

She landed feet first, and felt pain ripple up her left leg. Ignoring it, she began to run.

"There is no point in running!" She heard a mans voice call out. "I am going to catch you, just give up."

Keeva turned her head to look over her shoulder, the man was ten feet back and quickly closing the distance.

Keeva could feel the slap of her sword against her leg. She pulled it free of the scabbard and turned, she waited for the man to catch up.

He had already drawn his sword and now stood ready to fight her.

"This isn't fair to you sir, I am quicker and younger." He said

_Quicker you may be, but younger, I doubt_ Keeva thought to herself.

She stood ready holding the heavy sword up with two hands. Her thoughts ran crazily through her mind. She might be able to escape if she dropped the sword and ran.

She was no match for this man in sword to sword combat, and knew he would kill her before five minutes had elapsed.

He stood a little over six feet away, waiting for her to advance.

In one solid movement, Keeva dropped the sword and broke into a full run.

She could hear the the man behind her rapidly closing the distance.

Panic welled up inside of her, she turned her head and looked behind her. He was less than three feet away now.

As Keeva turned her face forward, she tripped over a tree root and went flying. She covered her womb and turning on her side, braced for impact.

She hit the ground hard, and within seconds the man was on top of her. He was grabbing for her helmet. Keeva fought desperately, trying to get the man off of her, but it was no use.

He was to strong, Keeva felt as though she would be sick. She went limp trying to feel any movement inside of her womb.

She could feel the man still trying to get her helmet up, but tried to ignore him.

There! She had felt a small flutter and a kick. The baby was fine.

_Thank you Lord! Please protect us from this man, I don't know what to do." _Keeva prayed silently.

Unable to get the helmet off, the man pressed his hands down on her throat.

Keeva struggled, but was to weak. "Stop," She managed to cry out.

The hands quickly let go at the sound of her voice.

Keeva groped for her helmet and got it half way off. Her arms fell to the ground.

She was loosing consciousness quickly.

She felt the helmet come the rest of the way off and then she heard and felt no more.


	9. Unlikely Friends

Eragon stared at the unconscious woman laying at his feet.

He didn't know what to do! If he let her live, she might kill him in his sleep, but if he killed her, he would be going against all of his morals.

"Eragon?" A woman whispered at his side.

"Arya..." Eragon started but stopped unable to form a sentence in his troubled mind.

_Lord, what do I do? If I kill her it would be a sin, if I let her live she might kill me. I cant leave her here in her condition. Help me decide. _

At his side Aria stared down at the woman.

She gasped and knelt down. Carefully she moved the hair away from her ears. "Shes an elf!" Aria exclaimed.

"What should we do?" Eragon whispered. "We cant leave her hear, shes probably hurt. I cant... I wont kill her." He continued, his voice growing stronger with every word.

"Lets take her with us, I don't think she will cause trouble." Arya said.

She put her hand behind the woman's back and sat her up, draping the unconscious elf's arm over her shoulder she stood.

She began to walk towards the horse, but couldn't keep her burden up with one arm. She slipped her other arm around the woman's middle and gasped.

"What?" Eragon said as he caught up to her.

"Help me lay her down." Arya said. When she was on the ground, Arya reached under her unconscious patients tunic and pulled the pillow out.

Eragon gasped as the tunic settled on a well formed abdomen. "She's pregnant!" He said. "Why was she dressed as a soldier?" He whispered, more to himself than to Arya.

"She must have been trying to escape..." Arya mumbled.

As they stood there staring as there charge, loud thunder caused them to jump. Seconds later rain began to pour down in silver sheets.

* * *

The first thing Keeva noticed when she awoke was the throbbing pain in her left ankle, the next was that she was on the hard ground and she could feel stinging rain pelting her body.

She forced her eyes open in time to see a man bending over her. She felt him lift her.

_Oh Lord, please don't let it be someone taking me back. Please Lord. _

The man started to run, jostling her injured ankle as he did.

Keeva tried to hold in her cry of agony put it was impossible. Keeva gripped the mans tunic hard, moaning at every step.

Keeva was no stranger to pain, but this, this was different. It wasn't just the pain that made her cry, it was fear. Fear for her and more importantly her unborn child.

Time passed slowly as the man trudged on, finally he stopped.

Keeva pressed her face into his shoulder, she considered biting him, but changed her mind. She didn't know whether he was friend or foe.

She heard a squeaky door being pushed open, and then felt herself being carefully placed on a soft bed.

She opened her eyes as the man lit a lamp.

They were in a small one room cabin. There was a table pushed into a corner, and a wood stove about three feet from it. And of course the bed that she now occupied.

Keeva heard hoof beats and seconds later a woman came into the room.

"Start some water please." The man said as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. "My name is Eragon." He said "My friends name is Arya, you have nothing to fear milady." He said gently.

Arya stepped over from the stove and stood by the end of the bed. "Can you tell me what hurts?" She asked.

"Are you...?" Keeva started to ask but was afraid to continue.

"Are we what?" Eragon asked her gently.

"Are you friends of the Empire?" Keeva quickly blurted out.

Eragon and Arya looked at each other for a moment before he answered. "Nay milady, we are not." He watched her reaction and noticed that she visibly relaxed.

"Now that's enough talking Eragon," Arya said gently to her friend. "Are you injured milady?" She stepped around Eragon to check the woman's pulse.

"My left ankle may be broken." Keeva answered slowly, she was exhausted but didn't want to sleep.

_They may not be friends of the Empire Lord, but I still don't know if I can trust them. _

Keeva tried to keep her eyes open but she could not. Her exhausted body rebelled against common since and she slept.


	10. Broken

Eragon watched as Arya wrapped the injured woman's ankle.

She was lucky her ankle had only been twisted, with that kind of fall it could have easily broken.

"I'm going to go for a walk, call me if she wakes up." Eragon said grabbing his bow and arrows, and slipping quietly out the door

* * *

All around were soldiers of the empire, Keeva turned to her mother and father.

"We must fight." She said grabbing her sword and slinging her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

"No you are a princess, out people will protect us, it is their job." Aiman said to his head-strong daughter.

"And it is mine as their princess to defend my people." Keeva said heading for the door.

"No Keeva, please think of your mother and me." Aiman started but was interrupted by his wife.

"She's right Aimen, she's their princess as well as our daughter, we were told to raise her as a princess and we have, she is 17 years old, fully capable of making her own decision." She walked over to her husband and laid a hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"She's still a child!" He said despair in his voice.

"only in human years my love." She said gently. "In Elven years she is an adult, and fully capable of making decisions." Her forest green eyes shone with unshed tears showing everyone in the room that what she said went against her heart.

"I love you both very much." Keeva said quickly hugging her parents.

She headed for the door but before she could reach it, it crashed in and solders rushed into the room swords bare.

"Elaina, hide behind me." Aiman said to his wife grabbing his sword.

The next minute everything was a blur. Swords clashed, soldiers fell, then in the midst of the chaos Elaina cried out in pain and fell to the ground, blood pouring from a deadly wound in her side.

Aiman and Keeva rushed the soldier killing him before he could do more, but the damage was done.

Elaina lay dead at their feet. Keeva cried out in anguish and dropped to her knees, horrific sobs tairing at her throat.

She could hear her father sobbing next to her.

"No!" Keeva yelled shaking her mothers body.

"No! Mama, Lord God please. No!" Keeva laid her head on her mothers now still chest and wept.

* * *

"No!" Keeva yelled bolting upright in the bed, the vivid scene faded but the pain remained stronger than before.

She took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Are you alright Milady?" Arya asked, standing next to her.

"Yes." Keeva said quietly.

Aria sat back down in the chair she had occupied moments before Keeva's outburst.

"What is your name?" Arya asked gently as she reached out with her mind to Sapphira

_"Tell Eragon that she is awake." _She told the dragon, she felt the conformation of the request as Keeva replied.

Keeva considered telling the woman her story but wanted to think first.

She slowly rotated her ankle and to her surprise felt no pain.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to think." Keeva said throwing the covers aside and standing.

She looked down at her dirty uniform and then around the room.

Guessing what Keeva was looking for Arya handed her the saddlebag.

"Thank you." Keeva said smiling.

She pulled out the dress Mona had packed for her and quickly changed.

She brushed out her hair and then put it up.

Smiling once more at her companion she slipped outside and walked into the dark woods.

Before she had gotten very far a horrible pain ripped through her abdomen.

She cried out and sank to her knees.

She knew what was happening but didn't want to comprehend it.

"No Lord, please, not the baby, anything but my baby Lord." She said weeping bitterly.

"Keeva?" She heard a man shout.

"Please Abba, please no..." Keeva begged her heavenly father for her unborn child's life, but there was no reply.

Keeva felt sick, it was getting dark, then, suddenly everything went black and she heard and felt no more.


	11. New Life

The room was deathly silent. Keeva lay still on her back, breathing hard.

"Please Lord." She fervently whispered over and over again.

Suddenly a small whimper was heard then a strong cry!

Keeva began to sob. "Thank you Lord, thank you!" Keeva said, her prayer being echoed by Arya.

"Its a boy!" Arya said as she handed the squalling infant to Keeva.

"What are you going to name him?" Arya asked as she began the clean up process of afterbirth.

"His name is Aradan (Are-ah-dahn) Neurion (Nur-ee-on), I wanted something with meaning." Keeva said, holding her son to her bosom.

His soft hair was dark brown and wavy.

Keeva kissed his head gently and then looked at him. She counted toe's and fingers, all there. She watched him breath for a full minute with no odd discrepancies. She looked into his eyes, the deepest lightest blue she had ever seen, and saw him looking back. He was perfect despite being born a month early.

Again Keeva thanked her Heavenly Father for protecting her and her son.

"That's a fine name, I wouldn't doubt that you know what it means too." Arya said a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes I do, it means noble successor." She sighed " I can hope, can I not?" Keeva asked in a whisper to her Father.

Arya overheard her but didn't push the issue. Keeva would tell her when she was ready.

"Are you ready for that bath I promised you?" Arya asked a now jubilant Keeva.

"Yes, that sounds heavenly!" Keeva handed Aradan to Arya and carefully stood. She was weak but she could walk.

She made her way to the tub and quickly undressed.

Keeva sat in the water and relaxed.

_Maybe everything will work out Lord, I was silly to doubt. Thank You for my handsome little boy. Help me to raise him to be the __man that You want him to be. And Lord? Where ever my family is, please protect them. Amen._

* * *

Keeva was sitting on the porch rocking Aradan when Eragon came out of the woods with a dead deer slung across his shoulders.

Keeva watched him come towards the house, watched him light up at the sight of her. Did he like her?

Keeva shoved the rebellious thought from her mind, but just as quickly as it left another took its place. Did she like him?

Keeva shook her head slightly. "That's the second one in a week! What do you think us women will do with all of that meat?" Keeva asked when he was in ear shot.

"Well I figured since Aradan and I are growing boy's, we need all the meat we can get!" Eragon replied smiling at Keeva before gently touching the babies head.

"Hey big guy, you wanna come hunting with Uncle Eragon?" He asked him in mock seriousness and Keeva couldn't keep the giggles that spilled into the soft morning air.

"Eragon, you mustn't tease him, you'll make him cry again." Keeva said between laughter.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that his diaper was dirty. I had nothing to do with it!" By now Eragon was having as much trouble speaking as Keeva was he was laughing so hard.

He leaned over to set the deer down, and that move alone saved his life.


	12. The Dawn of a New Beginning

Eragon heard that arrow thud against the house and instantly he had his bow strung and the arrow flew.

"Get inside and tell Arya what's happening!" He said to Keeva notching another arrow.

Keeva grabbed Aradan and ran through the door closing it behind them.

"Whats going on?" Arya asked as Keeva came in.

"Its an ambush." She said as she set her son on the bed.

Keeva turned and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and headed for the back door Arya right behind her.

Silently they went through the trees towards the front of the house. Eragon was on the porch holding at least 4 soldiers at bay.

Arya and Keeva strung there bows and shot two of them. Seconds later only one soldier remained.

Drawing his sword Eragon stepped up to the man.

"Why are you here?" He asked pressing his sword on the disarmed soldiers neck.

"I was sent to retrieve a valuable for the king" The soldier said sneering.

"What sort of valuable?" Eragon asked pressing harder on the sword.

"The child" The man said

"And what order were you given on his mothers behalf?" He asked a cold hard look in his eyes.

"To kill her if she had given birth to a son." The man said.

"Go back to your king and tell him that he has signed his death warrant. If he wants either one of them, he's going to have to try harder." Eragon said removing the sword and shoving the man away.

The man turned and fled into the woods.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked. They both nodded and headed into the cabin.

Keeva picked up Aradan and walked out the back door.

_Lord, I'm scared. If I tell them, they might throw us out or tie me up, they wont trust me. What do I do? _

As she sat there a voice deep within spoke.

_Tell them and trust that I will keep you safe, I love you I only want whats best for you. Keeping some secrets is wise, but not this time. _

Keeva stood up and walked back into the house determined and relived to finally be able to tell someone her full story.

"Eragon, Arya, Sit down, I think its time you know what your up against." She said sitting on the bed.

They pulled some chairs over and sat down.

" You already know that I am an elf, but there's more to it than that." Keeva said, taking a deep breath she began.

"My name is Aerlinniel (Ire-lin-nee-ell), my mother was Lady Caladhiel (Kah-lah-thee-ell) and my father was Prince Uruvion (Oo-roo-vee-on). When I was 18 years old, Galbatorix and his soldiers invaded my village, killing my mother in the process. My father and I escaped and moved as near to the kingdom as we could, hoping to avoid detection."

Keeva stopped trying force the tears back from the recently opened wound. She took a deep breath and continued.

"After we moved my father remarried and we were both forced to leave our past lives behind. No one knew who we were. About two years after their marriage Galbatorix murdered my father. Six months later he forced me to marry him."

Keeva couldn't stop the tears now streaming down her face.

"He beat me until he found out that I was pregnant. You have no idea what he is capable of." Keeva said again trying to qualm the onslaught of tears.

"Actually..." Arya said slowly. "I do know. I was his prisoner at one point and he wanted information about my home. Eragon saved me." She said smiling slightly.

Eragon winced at the images that flew into his mind, mintally shaking them away he asked. "How did you keep going after that?"

"I thought about my baby, and I knew I had to escape. You know the story from there." Keeva finished.

The room was silent, Keeva, Eragon, and Arya were lost in there own thoughts.

Aradan's cry broke the stillness in the room. Keeva picked him up and began to feed him.

"Where were you going to go, what were you going to do after you escaped?" Eragon asked when Aradan stopped crying.

"To the Vardon, at least I was going to try, I have no idea where to find them." Keeva said.

"We do." Arya said speaking quietly, just above a whisper.

"We will leave in the morning, if your up to it." She said looking at Keeva.

"The sooner we get to safety the better. Keeva said.

She was willing to try anything to keep her son safe.


	13. Unbearable Losses

That night Keeva slept well, she dreamed of a better life, a life where she didn't have to worry about Aradan's safety. A life where her sisters and mother were safe.

Keeva was awakened by Aradan's small sweet cry, she got up.

"Good morning my sweet baby boy!" She cooed at the infant, he giggled and held his arms out to his mother.

"Today's the day Aradan" she said picking up the infant.

Keeva fed him and changed his diaper, then she set him down on her bed and quickly got dressed.

She was wearing a light blue dress, the sleeves coming to just above her elbows and the neck line just below her collar bone. The hem was accented by small white flowers hand sewn by her mother. She brushed her hair and let it fall elegantly over her shoulders.

Looking in the mirror Keeva barely recognized herself.

In the months that had passed she had turned into a woman. Her freckles had faded into a clear creamy complexion, her dark hair shimmered in the sunlight streaming through the open window causing her green and gold eyes to dance.

She was not the same little girl who left that farm house a year ago.

"Has it already been so long?" Keeva whispered to herself.

She felt a pang of longing for her family but brushed it off. This was not the time to think of such things, now was the time to plan.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Keeva said knowing that it was Eragon.

She turned as the door opened.

Eragon stood there staring at her mouth agape. Keeva blushed, knowing why he did so.

"You look beautiful." Eragon said, and then blushed when he realized that he had spoken out loud.

"Thank you." Keeva said. She was a woman so why did she feel like a school girl?

He was just being nice, nothing more.

But even as she tried to reason with herself, she knew better.

Aradan, apparently annoyed by the lack of attention squealed and then giggled as Eragon tickled him.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked Keeva.

She nodded. "Eragon which way are we heading when we leave?" She asked

"We're going east, why?" Eragon answered.

"Can we ride by my family's farm? I want to make sure they are safe and if there still there I want to bring them." She said.

Eragon straightened and then nodded.

Keeva picked up a blanket that Eragon had fastened a buckle to and put it on so that she could carry Aradan.

She picked him up and put him in. He giggled and then snuggled close to his mother.

Keeva couldn't help the smile that draped her lips.

"Lets go." She said.

Eragon grabbed her saddle bag and followed her out the door.

* * *

Keeva pushed the horse as fast as she would go, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Smoke was rising where her parents farm had once stood.

Keeva reached the yard in record time.

She got off the horse and ran for the house.

It was on fire but Keeva didn't seem to notice, she reached for the door but Eragon grabbed her from behind and brought her back to the yard.

"Its too late." He said.

Keeva fought him trying to tare free, trying to save anyone who might be in the house but his grip was to strong.

"Eragon. Let. Me. Go." Keeva said turning her burning gaze on him.

Eragon winced as though the flames from the fire itself had reached grabbed him.

"Keeva anyone in that inferno is gone. You can't help anybody if your dead." Eragon tried to reason with Keeva but to no avail.

Keeva stopped struggling, hoping to make Eragon lesson his grip.

It worked, Keeva tore free and broke into a run.

She again raced for the front door.

She reached for the door handle and before Eragon could stop her, she grabbed it and yanked it open.

Ignoring the pain in her hand, she called for her family. No one answered.

She could hear Aradan screaming outside, Keeva stopped, thinking about what she should do.

"Abba, help!" Keeva cried out.

Suddenly she heard creaking and part of the house caved in.

Keeva screamed and backed up a step.

She could hear Eragon and Arya calling her, but she ignored them.

She looked around at what remained of her home and saw no sign of life or of her family.

Keeva turned and walked towards the door, coughing as the smoke tried to strangle her.

Just before she reached it she tripped over a fallen ceiling beam and fell hard.

"Lord help." Keeva prayed before succumbing to the sweet darkness surrounding her.


	14. Lost Hope

Eragon tried to stop the images that ran rampart through his mind but he couldn't.

He saw his own home on fire, saw his uncles still form and the burns on his body. He remembered his last night in Palincar Valley.

His Uncle had died and Eragon had run. Scared of what would happen if he stayed and scared of what he might do if he left.

But he left anyway, he wanted revenge. He remembered how Brom had caught him before he could leave. He had insisted on going with him. He remembered how Brom had died.

Tears trailed down Eragon's face as the images slowly vanished.

"Keeva?" He yelled but there was no answer.

"Saphira, I need you! Bring as much water as you can carry!" Eragon yelled both through his mind and out loud.

"Keeva? Can you hear me?" Eragon asked running towards the door she had left open.

He went in and nearly tripped over Keeva. Eragon dropped to his knees.

"Oh God, help! Keeva can you hear me?" Eragon asked as he picked her up and carried her to the front yard.

As soon as Eragon reached the lawn the entire house caved in causing burning embers to jump towards the dry grass and trees.

Just before they had a chance to ignite Saphira dropped a load of water on the house and yard. As soon as she had finished she flew away.

"I'll wait for you in the forest. If you need me, call." Saphira said as she left.

"Keeva! Please, if you die, I'll never forgive myself." Eragon said as he laid her down.

Arya stood back unable to move, Aradan crying hysterically in her arms.

Eragon took his canteen of water and drizzled some on Keeva's face. Keeva winced but slowly regained consciousness.

"Eragon?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Just relax I'm right here." He said unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Is Aradan okay?" Keeva asked after drinking some of the water Eragon held to her parched lips.

"Yes, he's fine. Just scared." Arya answered when Eragon could not.

"Waíse Heill" Eragon said holding his palm towards the wounds on Keeva's hands.

Keeva moaned as the process took place.

Second later the blisters on her hands became nothing but fresh skin. Both remained where they were, exhausted.

After a few minutes Keeva stood up, tears running unchallenged down her face.

"There could still be hope," Eragon said rising

"They might have escaped." He laid a hand gently on Keeva's shoulder.

"Hope..." Keeva said her mind spinning.

"Lord help! I cant think!" Keeva cried out looking up at the sky.

An image of her and Searsha came to mind. They were playing hide-and-seek, Keeva had found a tunnel in the cellar.

"The tunnel!" Keeva said and broke into a run towards the forest.

"Keeva, slow down. What are you talking about?" Eragon yelled as he and Arya followed her.

"There was a tunnel that my sister, Searsha knew about. It leads into the forest, they might have escaped through it!" Keeva yelled as she ran.

She reached the covered entrance and began shoving the fallen leaves and branches away from the trap door.

She lifted it and ran down the stairs.

"Mother? Searsha?" She called, but there was no answer.

Taking the lamp that hung from the ceiling beam, she lit it.

No one was in the room.

She followed the tunnel until she reached the cellar entrance.

She could feel the heat from the fire through the door.

No sign of her family could be seen.

She went back to the secret room and looked around, nothing.

Keeva sighed and climbed the stairs, tears once again trailing down her face.

Without saying a word, she took Aradan and walked back to the house.

She stood a moment and watched her home burn to the ground, not knowing if she would ever see her family again.

She put Aradan in his pack and mounted up.

Without saying anything Eragon and Arya followed.

Eragon took the lead, drawing her farther and farther from the life that she had once known.

* * *

Keeva knew not how long she was silent, talking to Aradan was all she could do.

She tried to keep herself busy, but it was impossible to not think about her family.

"Were they really gone?"

Keeva shook her head and drove the question back into the deepest corner of her mind.

"_I will not think such thoughts! The Lord will provide... Oh Lord, I need Your help!" _

Again that deep voice answered. "_Keep going, don't give up. You know that my plans for you are good. Trust me as you did in the Dragons Lair. I love you, I will never lead you astray." _

Keeva forced herself to breath.

The camp was silent, everyone but her was asleep.

Keeva used to long for the darkness of night, she loved to stare up at the stars and imagine seeing God hanging them there! It was all to much for her brain to comprehend!

But now?

She couldn't go a day without worrying, whether it was about Aradan or her family, she worried.

"_Lord, I'm sorry for worrying. Please help me to not worry, I know that your plan for me is for good and not evil, but right now its easy to forget. I'm scared Lord." _

Keeva took a deep breath and waited for her Savior, the creator of the universe, to answer.


	15. Murtagh's Vengence

It seemed like only minutes had passed before Keeva woke up. It was still dark and the moons light had not yet reached its brilliant fingers over the dark ominous mountains. Nothing moved, Aradan slept peacefully next to her and Arya slept on his other side, Eragon was nowhere to be seen.

What had awakened her? She lay still listening; everything was quiet, too quiet. She heard a twig snap off to her right and peered into the dense forest.

"Eragon?" Keeva said just above a whisper, there was no response. She slowly reached towards Arya.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man's voice said. He had a slight Scottish accent. Keeva froze as she heard the distinct sound of someone pulling back a bowstring.

"Who are you?" Keeva asked, her voice cold. Her gaze darted around trying desperately to find an escape route but found none. She could try to grab Aradan and run but that would leave Arya exposed to the danger and even then there was no guarantee that she and Aradan would be able to escape.

She could tell by Arya's still form that her friend was awake and listening. She only hoped that she wouldn't make the wrong move. Keeva glanced at the bow and arrows she had discarded earlier…. They were just out of reach. How could she be that careless?

"Does it matter?" The man said from the shadows, "I know who you are Princess, and I know what you are worth." Keeva's heart skipped a beat but she didn't let her fear show through.

"Step into the light." Keeva said and watched as the man complied. He was taller than her with dark hair that reached just above his shoulders; his striking blue eyes could be seen even in the firelight. He carried his bow in his hands already strung with an arrow, though now it pointed towards the ground.

"Happy?" the man asked tilting his head slightly sideways. "I'm sure I have better things to do than to follow the every whim of a princess, now get up." He said raising his bow threateningly.

Oh Lord, please protect us. Show me what to do, there is deep sadness in those eyes and instead of fearing him, I want to help him.

"What do you want with me?" Keeva asked carefully unwrapping herself from the blanket and draping it over her sleeping son. She gently kissed him before rising.

"Its not what I want with you, its what I can gain through you. The king wants you dead. There must be a reason for that?" Murtagh asked still pointing the bow at her.

"There is always a reason the king wants something, how would I know the answer to that?" Keeva asked him hoping that he would fall for the falsehood and leave them alone.

Murtagh made a 'tisk tisk' sound with his mouth. "Your not playing fare, I ask the questions and you answer them, end of story." He dropped the bow and in one solid move had a knife to Keeva's throat. "Try again" He whispered into her ear.

Keeva's heart was racing, she thought she had seen pain and fear in his eyes when she had first seen him but now all that remained was malice. "I wont tell you." Keeva said just below a whisper. "I wont give you anything you can use against us." She felt him tighten his grip and winced as the knife grazed her skin, causing a trickle of blood to run down her throat.

"Wrong answer." She felt Murtagh's breath tickle her ear as he said it. Her heart was pounding, if he killed her, who would protect Aradan?

_Lord help! _Keeva prayed as she silently waited for the knife to cut deeper into her skin.


	16. What Lies Beneath

Sweat beaded on Keeva's brow, should she try to wait Murtagh out or tell him the truth? If she told him the truth, would he kill her? She took a steadying breath and felt the knife's steely cool edge as she did so.

"I'll give you one more chance Princess, after that…." His words trailed off, leaving her imagination to complete his sentence. Her heart was pounding; she glanced at Arya and Aradan.

It looked as though Arya had drifted back to sleep. Aradan still slept. Keeva glanced at the sky; it would be time to feed him soon.

Would his cry cause Murtagh to do something drastic? The man was on pins and needles as it was; would he kill her or aim for the source of the sound?

Keeva's heart stopped at the thought of him killing Aradan, she tried to shift her body between him and her son but Murtagh held her still.

"I'm waiting…" He said, a growl dangerously enhancing his words.

" I'm not who you think I am…" Keeva said trying desperately to throw him off. Maybe if she told him only part of the story it would be enough.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that Lady Aerlinniel daughter of Prince Uruvion." He whispered into her ear. Keeva's eyes closed and her shoulders drooped.

"Then you already know why the King wants me dead, don't you Murtagh?" I said, pain filling my voice. It had been years since someone had called me that; it seemed like a lifetime ago…

"It would seem that that is part of it, but you're holding something back… what is it?" His voice had changed drastically, the cold malice that had occupied his tone only moments before had changed to… sympathy? "Are you going to run or try to kill me if I let you go?" He asked gently, hope filling his voice.

"No…" I answered; I was baffled by his change of heart. Was it to trick me or was he serious? Slowly he lowered the knife from my throat and sheathed it. He turned his back on me running his hand through his hair.

There was a long gash running from his shoulder down to his elbow on his right arm. "You're bleeding" Keeva said as she stepped forward to examine the wound. He pulled away from her touch, pain and fear evident in his eyes though he had not made a sound. Keeva watched him sit down next to the fire.

"It needs stitches" Keeva said as he stared into the fire. He was handsome but it looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. How old was he? He couldn't be more than 23 or 24.

"Its fine" Murtagh whispered still staring into the fire. Keeva's heart went out to him. What had this man been through? He was young but the wisdom in his eyes surpassed his age.

"Please?" Keeva whispered gently. Murtagh looked up from the fire and stared at her. His blue eyes were full of emotions that he seemed unable to control or accept. After awhile he nodded.

Keeva smiled gently as she grabbed some wood and put it on the fire. The more the light hit the wound the worse it looked. It was deep and oozed blood and puss. She took her hand and gently touched Murtagh's forehead; he jumped and almost swatted her away, then settled back down. He was burning up with fever.


	17. A Brother's Love

Murtagh stared into the fire, thoughts racing through his mind. He remembered the night he had met the king, remembered how everything he said had sounded like a dream come true. How could he have believed such lies? He had grown up around them and yet he still did not recognize the serpents tongue when he should have. How many countless lives could have been spared? How many children could he have saved if he had not allowed Galbatorix to control him? All the things he could have prevented and he stood back like a coward! Pain swept unchallenged through Murtagh's heart and tears welled in his eyes.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Keeva said watching him as he sat there. She could see the turmoil and pain on his face. _Abba, whatever it is, help him come to peace with it. _Keeva prayed silently. Her heart broke for this man, she felt his pain. The same looks had once been on her face, fear, pain, hatred, guilt, abandonment, she knew all too well what he must have been through. During her time at the palace she had seen him, always with Galbatorix. Drinking in every word the man said and doing his every bidding. She could only imagine the tasks the king had deemed fit for him to complete.

Murtagh turned and looked at her, tears now streaking his cheeks. "Compared to what?" He asked, the look in his eyes tarring her heart into little pieces she wasn't sure she'd be able to put back together. He was right, no physical pain could match the things that he'd been through, the things that he'd done.

"I'm sorry," Keeva said, eyes once again on the wound, anything to avoid looking into the pain and shadow that surrounded him. "How did it happen?" She asked, she glanced up and found that he had once again turned to the fire. His face was completely masked, Keeva no longer saw the agony that had been there moments before. Minutes passed and Murtagh remained silent.

"Galbatorix did it," Murtagh said causing Keeva to jump at the sudden sound of his voice. "I told him that I didna want anything more to do with him. He said that the only way out now was death," A wry smile claimed his lips and he glanced at Keeva. "I dona give up easily, I fought him and barely escaped with me life. I dona kin how I got out of there, all the odds were against me but I did." He again grew silent, swept away by his own thoughts and memories.

"How did you find us?" Keeva asked as she pulled yet another stitch taught. Two more should do it she noted with relief.

"It was luck really, I had lost the kings soldiers and was riding towards Spring Meadow when I came upon yer trail, I followed it and found ye. Its a simple matter o' tracking." He said smiling a real smile for the first time that night. Keeva smiled back, unable to resist.

"Why..." Keeva started to ask but was interrupted when Eragon came into the clearing. Murtagh saw him and was instantly on his feet sword drawn. They stood facing each other and then with no warning, swords clanged as a fierce battle of wills raged. Keeva stood there watching for a couple of seconds before she picked up her sword and stepped into the fray. She locked swords with Eragon and glared at Murtagh.

"I just spent the last hour stitching up that arm and I've no mind to do so again." She said in a very low, very irritated voice. Murtagh and Eragon eyed each other and then slowly lowered there swords. "Thank you," She said and then pointed to Murtagh "Sit down, I've no wish to catch you whilst you fall." She moved her burning gaze to Eragon. "And if you wake up Aradan before his time, I will hurt you." Keeva sheathed her sword as Eragon moved away from her and sat down.

Keeva turned to the two, watching them carefully. "Talk." She ordered. Eragon looked at her and resignation flitted across his face.

"How did that happen?" Eragon listened as Murtagh again told his story, but this time instead of stopping he continued.

"He made me hunt down innocent women and children, he told me that they were Vardan spies and I believed him. I justified what I did with what he said. He controlled what I did, what I said, everything." Tears streamed unchallenged down Murtagh's face as he told Eragon everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry," Eragon said

"I don't want your sympathy brother, I want out, I have to get away from this. If you cant free me, then kill me. I wont do this anymore." Murtagh said barely above a whisper. He stared down at his trembling hands. Eragon stood and walked over to where his brother sat, instinctively Murtagh rose. Eragon stood there looking at his brother, tears streaming down his face as well. Then, without warning Eragon wrapped his brother in a hug. Murtagh stiffened and the went limp, relaxing into the love that he had craved for so long. His brother cared, he actually cared about what was happening to him.

"I love you." Eragon said "Your my brother no matter what you have done or what has happened in the past."

Murtagh pulled away and turned his back to Eragon. He took a deep breath and then drew his sword. Turning he handed it to Eragon. "I love you too." He said falling on his knees in front of Eragon. "Make it quick." He said and then lowered his head.


End file.
